kill_the_lightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Avery and Isaac
This article focuses on the interactions between Avery and Isaac. Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment How to Survive Your Fifteen Minutes of Fame When he arrived, Isaac wanted to see a mud wrestling fight between Avery and Irina because they were the two most attractive girls there. They both glared, and Avery tried to say something but was interrupted. Later, Isaac tried to put his arm around her waist, but she jerked away in disgust The Bachelor Isn't Interested While Avery was ordering The Oscars around, Isaac was sleeping through her speech. She got angry and marched over to wake him up by yelling in his face. He asked for five more minutes of sleep, but she said that she wouldn't let him nap while everybody else did all the work. He said he was having a dream about the two of them and then asked who made her queen. She slapped him across the face and said that she had. Later, Avery and Isaac were two of the people who returned to The Hotel to collect supplies.﻿ Video Killed the Reality Star When Isaac told Paul to take out a scene in the video where he was making a ridiculous face, Avery said he deserved to look bad for not trying in the previous challenge. He said that she took charge too often and didn't do a good job, and she argued back that at least she tried. He shouted that she was the reason that they lost every challenge, and she didn't respond because her answer would have to be censored. Avery stormed off in a huff, and Isaac was glad that she left. Safest Catch When Avery arrived at breakfast complaining about her hair, Isaac said that it looked the same as always. She told him that she was waiting for an apology for his actions during the previous challenge, and he reluctantly apologized. When he left, Irina questioned Avery as to why she cared what Isaac said. The drama queen explained that she just didn't want him to be able to get away with being rude to her. When Irina suggested that she might just like him, Avery thought it was ridiculous even though she found Isaac attractive. During the challenge, Avery criticized Isaac and Angel's strategy for retrieving the crates. Isaac flipped out on Avery for her useless complaining, and she stomped off because she was offended. Not learning her lesson, Avery continued to criticize the strategy and was scolded by the entire team, led by Isaac. Later, when talking about who to vote off, Isaac said that he could never feel bad about voting off Avery because she would deserve it. Angel, Allison, Paul, and eventually Cara agreed with him. At the elimination, it was Isaac and Avery in the bottom two. Before either of them could be sent home, Robert quit. Sing Your Heart Out Isaac watched Avery practice her duet without her knowing, though she eventually discovered that he was there. When she asked him why he wasn't celebrating with Angel, Isaac stated that the pyromaniac was with Allison, who he disliked. He clarified that he hadn't said that just to impress the drama queen, and Avery said she thought he hated her. He admitted that she was growing on him because of her apology for the Robert situation. She said something selfish that made him want to change his mind about her, and she said he could have her as she was, or not at all. Avery then said in the confessional that she had no idea if he was flirting with her or if he was trying to make her angry. We All Fall Down When Irina and Paul were trying to comfort Cara, she asked if they thought Avery and Isaac were together. Irina said that she thought Isaac hated Avery, though Cara and Paul believed that he didn't care about her but wanted her for her looks. When the slacker and drama queen met up during the challenge, Isaac teased Avery by asking her if she was breaking a sweat. She threatened him by saying that they'd vote off Cara if they lost, which Isaac didn't believe. Isaac rushed to finish the challenge, but when Avery started to fall she called for his help. Isaac at first did not care, though he eventually helped her up because she kept begging. That night, Avery found Isaac in the kitchen. They talked, and she commented on his bad attitude. He said the major difference between them was that he was likable and she wasn't. Avery claimed that he liked her. When he said that he hated her, Avery explained that she knew that he wanted to hate her, but found himself too attracted to her. She knew this because she felt the same way. They kissed, and when he mentioned Cara, she said to forget about her, and they continued to make out. Fire Insults at Will When Angel asked Isaac why he was so angry at breakfast, Avery commented sarcastically as to what could have made him feel that way. When he yelled at her, the drama queen said it seemed like he didn't want anybody to know about something. He shouted again, and in the confessional said that Avery had him in the worst position possible because he wanted to hide what they had done in the cafeteria from Cara. His anger at Avery fueled him through the challenge, although it had some dire consequences. Allison asked Avery what was up with Isaac that morning. She said she'd assumed they had a Duncan and Courtney type of relationship, which Avery denied. Allison said they'd be good together, but Avery muttered that he had Cara. Teeth When being interviewed for Minerva's blog, Paul said that if anybody on his team was secretly hooking up, it would be Isaac and Avery. Later, Isaac told Angel about kissing Avery, hoping that his friend would choose between her and Cara for him. When Angel claimed that Cara was the obvious choice, Isaac defended that Avery was hot. After the challenge, Avery tried to relate with Allison because they both hated Isaac. Flashing Lights When Avery was being rude to Cara, Irina told her that she had no reason to treat the nature lover that way just because she got the guy that she wanted. Avery claimed that if she wanted Isaac she could have him, which Irina didn't believe. In the confessional, Avery mentioned that Isaac was on her "Boot Off Soon List." When Mona Brooks questioned him about the love triangle in an interview, Isaac called it a mess. Avery agreed, entering from off screen, and Mona admired her outfit. Isaac said she looked like a "streetwalker", but he couldn't help staring at her body as he did so. Mona asked the fans if they liked the sexual tension between the drama queen and slacker, which the crowd responded to with cheers. A group of Avery's fans encouraged her to take Isaac away from Cara. When Isaac told Avery the world didn't revolve around her, they got into another argument. At the press conference, Isaac finally revealed to Cara that he and Avery had made out. When he and Cara kissed, Avery glared at them but took note of the crowd's less than pleasant reaction. When Cara was eliminated, Avery revealed in the confessional that she and Allison had made a temporary alliance to try and vote Isaac off. She had concocted a plan to make the slacker the perfect candidate for elimination, though her focus switched to Cara when she realized the environmentalist lacked the fans' support. She claimed she voted off Cara to hurt Isaac. Thirteen At dinner, Avery whined about her hair getting frizzy, and Isaac made a mocking comment and scowled at her. Avery told him to shut up because she was not complaining about him for once. In the lounge, Isaac asked Irina if Avery had pushed her to vote for Cara. He suspected that she was up to something, which was only furthur complicated when Angel said Allison might be helping Avery. When Isaac was getting attacked by an undead Cara in the swamp, Avery saved him by hopping out of a tree and onto Cara's back. Isaac was shocked to see her, and Avery kicked away some of the zombie hands holding him down once she made sure Cara was stuck in the mud. Isaac asked why she saved him, which she said was that as much as she disliked him, she was still physically attracted to him enough to not want to see him die. He laughed nervously, though the conversation was temporarily stopped when they had to run from the recovering zombies. As they wandered the woods, Avery complained about her dirty clothes, and Isaac was horrified that she was more concerned with this than the death of their former teammates. The drama queen stated that she'd probably cry about the experience later, but her own safety was her number one priority. Isaac called this typical of her and said that she didn't have a heart, though she claimed she had one for him. The slacker refuted the argument, saying that they didn't care about each other and only were attracted to each other for their looks. Avery emphasized that the attraction was mutual, and Isaac started explaining that he had actual feelings for Cara, and all he felt towards the diva was lust, as he couldn't stand her otherwise. Avery was hurt by this, saying that he was the one without a heart. She kicked mud at him, and he comtemplated leaving her in the woods, though he didn't want to be left alone. They were both disgusted when they found Victor and Ophelia making out, and Isaac pushed them apart to find they were both undead. Avery was caught in the mud by them, but she took Isaac down with her, both getting bit and "killed." All I Want is Revenge When Allison and Isaac started arguing, the daredevil used Avery against him, saying that he had a perfectly good girl but he chose to make out with "another piece of trash" instead of helping Cara when she needed it. Later, Avery's guest for the challenge was revealed to be Cara, who was returning because she had tried to seduce Isaac. When Avery arrived at Cara's station, she still didn't understand why she wanted revenge, as Isaac wasn't Cara's boyfriend when they had made out. Cara pointed out that Avery had known that she liked him, though the drama queen just said that she didn't see her name on him. Isaac and Avery ran into each other in the maze, neither wanting to have to deal with the other at the moment. Isaac told her about seeing Risty already helping Reid with his handcuffs, and Avery was furious that the athlete was so good in challenges, wanting to vote her off. Isaac suggested eliminating Allison instead, which the drama queen claimed would never work. He pointed out that because The Emmys had the majority vote, her plan to vote off Risty was also flawed, mocking her for being dumb. When Isaac's secret that his laziness had made him unpopular at school was revealed, Avery called him a loser. However, when it was revealed that Avery was a closet nerd, the slacker called her a loser in retaliation. Wolf in Teen's Clothing When describing Avery's lack of class and shame in the confessional, Paul mentioned that was why she and Isaac were the perfect match. Later, Isaac tried to convince Paul that Irina's loyalty to him was questionable because of his friendship with Avery, who he called "Heather and Courtney's love child." When Avery lost the game of "Never Have I Ever" the next morning, Isaac said that it wasn't their fault that she had done everything and was shameless about it. When the police showed up outside The Hotel, Isaac ran out to confront them. Avery shouted at him to come back inside, though he thought that they couldn't do anything to him. The police ended up handcuffing the slacker and monitoring the contestants, and Avery told Isaac that that was what they could do to him. When Avery was trying to search for information on the policeman's laptop, Isaac approached her, having already given up on searching for clues and finding her as the only person around. She told him not to bother her, and he called her a nerd, though when she told him to leave he promised to shut up. Avery eventually noticed that he had red marks on his wrists from the removed handcuffs, and he teased her to kiss it better, which she was disgusted by. He said that she'd probably been in handcuffs before judging by her "Never Have I Ever" answers, which she was still bitter over. Avery ended up finding some important information on the Bandervilt treasure, letting Isaac read it over her shoulder. Trivia *Avery and Isaac were the first pair of contestants to kiss on-screen. *In the original draft of the story, Cara did not forgive Isaac for his actions with Avery, so he vented his frustrations by meeting in secret with the drama queen several times. *So far, Avery and Isaac have either interacted or had their interactions referenced in every episode. *I personally actually prefer Avery and Isaac's dynamic over Cara and Isaac's, though it seemed to make more sense for Isaac to end up with Cara. It also ended up working out better with the storylines, as Avery's jealousy over Cara gives her a relatable quality. *Had I not been trying to keep a PG rating on this story, Avery and Isaac probably would have made out at least once more in secret. I also probably would have referred to it as "hooking up" to be more vague as to how far they went, though that term seems to usually be associated with "had sex." Really, I do think that Avery and Isaac might have not just made out, but that's never specified in the story. *Although Avery and Isaac both claim to not care for each other, there are a few hints that say otherwise throughout the episodes. However, I do think that Isaac does genuinely have feelings for Cara as well. Category:Interactions Category:Attractions Category:Conflicts